


Pretty Little Liars Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Pretty Little Liars Imagines [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Pretty Little Liars characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	Pretty Little Liars Imagines Collection [NSFW]

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/163149760492)

> _Imagine being Peter Hastings’ assistant at his office and after a lot of teasing and flirting he fucks you over his desk._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Mister Hastings…” you don’t know what you were going to say, but whatever it was dies on your lips when he takes another step forward, pinning you between himself and his desk in a way that was no longer appropriate for a business relationship. That’s what you got for all the teasing you’d been doing. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t shot back his own fair share of teasing in your direction, either. Your flirtatious banter had seemed harmless at first, but the longer you’d been his assistant, the less it was playful rather than serious.

And so now you found yourself in a serious situation thanks to it.

He reaches for the collar of your dress shirt, unbuttoning the loose button with a flick of his thumb. You weren’t exactly about to stop him from taking this further. From giving you an excuse to give into what you both had been dancing around for weeks.

When his eyes meet yours, you know he’s not backing down either when he tells you, sternly, “Don’t call me that right now.”

Your throat feels dry when you correct yourself, excitement running through you at the implication of what he was doing when his hand smooths along your side, pressing you into his desk with force this time, “Alright, Peter.”


End file.
